I Want To Be With Her (Alternate Ending 2
by White wolf of death
Summary: What would happen if Violet was with Clem when she got bit?


(Clementine's pov)

I looked over to Violet as she held her finger to her chest. It was my fault that she had lost her finger, I probably should have let AJ help her but fuck.

"How's your finger?" I asked her and she looks at me a bit and then at her finger.

"It hurts but it'll scab over." She says and I look at my finger a bit.

"The worst part is when it itches, it feels like it's itches but there's nothing there to scratch it's annoying." I said as I showed her my finger and she nods at me then looks down and I see her lift her middle finger up and smile.

"Well at least I can still flip people off, silver lining I guess." She says and I chuckle a bit and we walk more. I looked around and stayed alert on the watch for walkers or hell even some raiders that could have made it.

"What uh… what do you want to do once we get home?' She asked and I looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Climb up that dangerous bell tower again." I said.

"As if the bomb wasn't enough excitement?" she asked jokingly and I laughed.

"I'd love to look at the stars again…. With you." I tell her and I feel her eyes on me.

"I'd like that too."

"I'd also want to build a tree house." I admitted and I look to her.

"A treehouse?" she asked and I nodded.

"I use to play in my tree house a lot when I was younger, saw a baby raccoon in there too before all this happened." I said and she nods.

"Alright, so stargazing and build you that treehouse check." She says and I smile.

"Anything you want to do when we get home?" I asked and she looks at me.

"Honestly I want to rename the school." She says and I look at her.

"How about Castle Violet?" I offered and she looks at me and turns red.

"Pick something else."

"aww come on I like that name." I said and she looks away from me.

"Come on for me, please." I said and she smiles at me.

"Ok, just for you." She says and I smile and kiss her cheek as we get to the bridge. I look at it a bit and then back to Tenn, AJ, and Violet.

"Ok, I'll go across first to see how safe it is, you guys follow me and then we get home." I said and they nodded. I walked across a bit and felt the floor of the bridge creak a bit as I walked. I got up over the truck that was in our way and I looked ahead and then behind me to see if they were following me. Once I knew they were ok I went ahead and saw that the bridge was broken down a bit with a large gap in our way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I said and looked for another way.

"It doesn't look that bad, we could jump?' Violet offered and I nodded.

"We have no choice but to jump." I say and then I hear something.

"Never mind the darkness." I heard and turned as the words echoed.

"Never mind the storm." I heard again and looked behind us and saw some walkers coming, and then I saw Minnie.

"Minnie?' Tenn asked and I pulled him back.

"Don't." I say and we see Minnie's face and it was bitten off a bit and she was covered in blood.

"She needs help." He said and I kept him back.

"Tenn, god damn it she's bit, she's done for." I said and felt Violet grab him.

"let's just go." She says.

"Tenn, my little brother….. come with me…. We can be with Mom, Dad and Sophie." She says.

"Tenn don't." I said and then saw he raise her gun and shoot it in the air.

"She wont get in my way." She says as she points the gun at me and I dodge it by going behind the trucks cabin.

"Lets go together." I heard and saw AJ run up and tackle Tenn.

"Violet get the boys across the bridge now, I've got Minnie." I tell her and she nods as she grabs the boys and I get up and fire a few arrows at the walkers. Minnie would shoot at me a few times and I would duck for cover, once done firing I would get up and shoot a few more arrows at walkers. I only stopped when Violet came back over.

"I got AJ across, but Tenn wont budge at all." She says and I look at him and think.

"Try I'll get Minnie." I said and I got up only to be kicked in the face and I fell back and held my head a bit and looked up when I heard Minnie yelling. I looked up and moved quickly as she tried to slice me with the damn axe of hers and I get up only to get kicked again.

"Clementine." I heard and then saw an arrow fly by and looked up to see Minnie attack Violet who shot at her. I got up a bit as Minnie pointed her gun at me.

"You're not his family, you're just something in my way." She says as he gun jams so I quickly get up and grab the gun. We struggle for it a bit and I hit her in the face and grab the gun as she falls. I fix the jam quickly and point it at her but she spits her blood in my face and I go to wipe it off. Once I did, I look to the side and see her grab her axe, I was about to shoot as I stepped back but she was able to swing her axe and slice my leg open. And I fall to the ground and I grab my leg a bit.

"I'm taking him home." I hear as I grab the gun and point it at her.

"I'm going home." She says as she raises her axe and I shoot her in the shoulder. She backs up as she drops the axe and backs up into the walkers and they start eating her.

"Minnie." I hear Tenn call out as he runs up to go to her but he stops a bit as Violet grabs him.

"Fuck Tenn, no we have to go." She says as she grabs him and pulls him back but he struggles.

"Tenn, lets fucking go." I said as I got up slowly.

"Clem go over to AJ I've got this." She says and I look at her.

"Just go." She says and I nod as I go to the edge and throw the axe and gun over to AJ and I grab my leg a bit as I back up and run then jump over to the other said. I collapse and slowly get up to see AJ grab the gun and point it at them.

"let him go, or you'll die too." He says and I get up slowly and look at him.

"TENNESSEE MOVE YOUR FUCK ASS NOW!" I hear Violet says and look to see her struggle to get Tenn. I look to AJ who has his finger on the trigger and before I could stop him, he pulled the trigger shooting Tenn in the neck.

"OH, GOD!" I heard and I freeze.

"Jump now." AJ says and she does and sees Tenn being eaten.

"No, No, No, No, God no." I hear and I get up slowly and grab the axe.

"How could you do that to him?" I heard and look to see Violet mad.

"He was messing up like with Mitch, he was going to get you killed, then you and Clem wouldn't have been able to stargaze again or see Castle Violet." He says.

"So, you gun down Tenn, for that." She says pissed.

"Vi… not now." I said and she looks at me and I look at my leg and she looks at it too then comes up to me.

"We can talk about this later." I say in pain as I get up and she takes her jacket off and puts it on my leg.

"F-fine." She says as she helps me up. We walk over to this fenced area and we see walkers on both sides.

"Fuck." I mumble as I look around a bit.

"There, there's some rocks over there, I'll help you up ok?" I hear Violet say and I nod a bit as I walked with her as best as I could and we got to the rocks and I helped AJ up and then I looked at Violet.

"Go up and you can help pull me up faster." I tell her and she looks at me and nod as she climbs up quickly and helps me up a but of the way. I almost get to the top and almost grabbed Violets hand but a walker drags me down I turn to kick it and I get a few kicks in before it bites my boot.

"FUCK, CLEM!" I hear Violet yell and I see her try to come down.

"DON'T!" I yell and AJ shoots the walker on my leg and I get up a bit and she grabs me and pulls me up to the top. I lay on my back and look at the stars as I breath in a bit.

"Clem your leg." I hear AJ say and I get up slowly and I see Violet looking at me. I look at my boot and take a deep breath as I grab the two sides and pull them apart slowly and look to see a bite on my leg.

"I… I got bit." I said and I look to Violet and AJ.

"W-we can cut it off." She says.

"Can't to man walkers right now…. I'll bleed out too." I said and I got up slowly.

"We…. You." She tried to say and I look at them.

"Let's just keep going ok? Lets just… get you guys home." I said as I walked and I collapsed a bit and I felt arms wrap around me and I look to see Violet looking at me.

"I… I'm so sorry." I said.

"D-Don't be it…. It's not your fault." She says and I wipe the tears from her eyes and I get up again with her help. We walk a bit and I look at AJ as we keep going. My leg hurts so much even with Violet helping me walk.

"We're… We're almost there." She says and I look at her and I hear more Walkers. I look to AJ again and sigh.

"You… You know I love you both right?" I asked.

"Y-Yea." She says and I nod.

"An…and you can tell us that every day when we get you home, and you get better." She says and I look at her a bit. It reminds me of when I was with Lee, I thought he would get better, but he never did.

"Ok." I said and I heard more and more Walkers.

"Shit." AJ mutters and I see James's barn.

"In… In there." I said and we head to the barn, a few walkers here and there but AJ and Violet took them out, we finally got in and Violet set me by the hay barrels and her along with AJ began to block off the exits, AJ giving me the gun to shoot a few walkers away from them, and once they were done, they came over to me.

"We, can't stay here forever." AJ says and he looks up.

"There we can get out there." He says and I look up a bit.

"I…. I can't." I said.

"It's an easy climb, come on Clem." Aj says and I look at him then at violet and I try to get up but it hurts.

"God this is how Lee felt?" I mumbled as I looked at them.

"Clem." I heard Violet say as I looked at her a bit.

"You two… can leave…. Ok?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She says.

"Vi…. You have to get AJ out of here."

"I want to stay." He says and I look at him.

"I want to stay with you…. You said you'd bite me back." He said and I looked at him.

"I didn't mean that AJ…. You can't…. I worked so hard to keep you alive." I tell him and he looks at me. I see violet get up and move to the side and she looks out the window. I know she's mad.

"You promised." He cried and I looked at him and touched his cheek.

"Please…. I have a job for you ok." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Grow up ok?, live your life and…. And help Violet for me…. Please." I ask him and he looks at her than me.

"Clem."

"Please….. you'll help her ok?" I asked again and he nods sadly and I tap his nose with my finger.

"D-Don't be silly." He says and I look at him sadly.

"Sorry…. I wanted to see you smile." I said and he looks at me and cries.

"Y-You…. We can get you to the school in a bit." I hear Violet say. Her voice cracks a bit and I look at her.

"Don't worry about that…. See that walker?" I asked them.

"You guys know what to do ok…. Get to the school, be safe, and watch each other." I tell them and she looks at me sadly and I look at her.

"Keep him safe for me." I say as she walks up to me and AJ goes to open the walker.

"I…. I can't leave you here though…. This is a fucking shitty place to die." She says and I nod an pull her to me as I feel her tears land on my shirt.

"It's ok…. I've seen worse." I tell her and she looks at me. She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back gently and when she pulls away I smile a bit.

"You still gonna build that treehouse?" I asked and she nods.

"Yea…. And we're gonna name it Castle Clementine, and." She tries to say but her throat closes up a bit as she tries to hold back a sob. I smile at her gently.

"I'd like that." I say and she nods and cries more and I hold her.

"D-Don't go." She cries and I pat her back.

"It's… It's ok." I said and I feel her grip my shirt a bit.

"N-No it's not, you…. You're." she says and I kiss her head and see AJ come by with the axe and covered.

"Vi." He says and she looks at me.

"It's ok." I tell her and cup her cheek and she kisses me again and when she pulls back I smile.

"Take care of AJ ok?"

"Ye-yea I'll take care of him." She says and I nod. She then goes and covers herself up and I slowly close my eyes.

-Three Months Later-

(Violet's Pov)

I looked over to the wood pile and up at the tree where we cleared away some branches and made a ladder from rope and wood. I smiled a bit as I saw Willy and AJ come down from the tree and they were covered in paint and I stepped back and looked at their work.

"looks good you guys." I said and watched as they walked up to me.

"Thanks, and you did a great job building it." AJ said and I smiled at him and rubbed his head.

"Thanks, I'm surprised I could." I said as we all walked into the school courtyard. I looked to the treehouse again and saw the words 'Castle Clementine' written on the front of it in big letters. Once we got into the courtyard, I looked around a bit as I watched everyone getting things ready for dinner and I went to help Omar. AJ ran off somewhere and I looked around more and heard him laughing.

"He's over there." Ruby said and Pointed in the direction of the old graveyard and I walked over there.

"Higher." I heard and I turn to see AJ being pushed on a tire swing and I crossed my arms a bit.

"Hey you two." I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Violet." AJ says and I smile at him

"Hey." I heard and looked to see Clementine on the other side pushing AJ and I smile a bit.

"Hey darling." I said and she laughs as I go over to her side.

"Trying to be Ruby?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all." I tell her and I kiss her cheek gently as she pushes AJ on the tire swing more and I hold her hand gently. I helped her push AJ a bit and I smiled as he laughed some more and I chuckled a bit as I helped him go higher, Clementine would laugh too and I kissed her cheek again.

"Come and get some dinner ya'll." We heard and I looked at her and grabbed the tire gently and I helped AJ of the swing. He ran off to the table and I smile a bit and look at clementine who was right next to me.

"Your leg ok?" I asked.

"Well…. It itches but there's nothing to scratch." She says and smiled a bit and I kiss her.

"Sorry." I said and she kisses me back.

"Don't be…. AJ…. AJ did a good job…. If he listened to me then…. Then I wouldn't be here." She says and I look at her.

"You know… when I was taking him to new places, he'd ask if we would find a home…. And I told him we'll see…. I hoped he didn't notice that I've been just making things up along the way and only fighting to keep him safe…. hoping he'd never know…… did I do a good job?" She asked her voice cracking a bit.

"Of course, you did, he's happy, healthy, and you guys did find a home, with us…. With me." I said and she looks at me and nods as she places her head on my chest, I rubbed her back gently and smiled when she pulled away.

"Come on let's go eat." I said as she nods then uses her crutches to get to the table, I stay next to her to make sure she's ok. I'm never leaving her again.


End file.
